Matrix the Hedgehog
{Note: I reset this character, so that I can re-use him instead of making another terrible new "main character" that never gets used.} Story Summary Matrix was watched as a boy up until he was two, along with few other children in the area, by the Maelstrom Orginization, because they were believed to be compatable with a bionic enhancement program. He was kidnapped at two, and trained to use his bionics until he was 16, when he saw what Maelstrom was planning to do with him and the others. He tried to get them to escape with him, but they refused to believe what he said. So he ended up escaping, and was on the run until he met an old man who ran a garage named Ollie. Ollie was a father-figure to Matrix, until he saw Maelstrom had found him. He again wanted to run away, but Ollie, trying to help him escape, was killed. So that's gotta be obviously traumatizing. Personality {Gonna fill it in when I RP with him. Reset, suckaz} Relationships Friends~ 'None '''Family~ '''None '''Romantic Intrests~ '''None '''Enemys~ '''Cobalt link, Maelstrom Orginization link '''Rivals~ '''None Forms and Powers '''Powers that Don't Get Their Own Article. (PtDGTOA) ' Matrix is slightly stronger than an average Mobian, and can learn how to operate items{instruments, weapons, etc.} very quickly. He can fly for about two seconds, and is slighly resistant to extreme tempratures. '''Super Form Matrix Matrix activates his hidden program, and advances his form and powers. In this state, he is able to fly for longer periods of time{up to 1 minute, still pretty short}, his natural sences become even more attuned. Unfortunatly, one major bug {along with several smaller ones} is that he can only remain in this state for up to five minutes, any longer would result in possibly permanant damage to his physical and mental form. Matrix starts to glow a silver color and gets a second gunblade. His spines go sort of super-saiyan, and his scarf becomes kind of oversized and red. Sir Bedivere Sir Bedivere is the S&BK form of Matrix Bedivere's Personality He carries his trusty sword and his physical and mental attributes are greater than the average knight. Bedivere's Story Bedivere was taken from his hometown and brought to the Underworld, where he was subjected to black magic by Knights of the Underworld, in an attempt to make the perfect soldier. He quickly became a general for the Knights of the Underworld, with no memory of his previous life and relationships. Themes Gallery Cartoon comic Matrix.jpg|Cartoon Comic Matrix {Thanks, Sam} Matrix game Icon Sheet.png|Matrix's game icons {You rock, Y-tiger} Matrix the hedgehog full picture -not color-.png|Matrix {Credit taken, Why, Tiger?} Matriks Tha Hejhog!.png|Muh kewl charactur. R8 commant subscrab! Trivia *He commonly misses a simple solution. Ex. elaborate controls, when a switch works just as fine. *Matrix is OCD. JUST A BIT OCD no more no less! *He is an introvert. *He likes the cold. *And flute music. Category:Hedgehogs Category:Cyborgs Category:Males